Virus
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: Hay algo o alguien quien está poniendo a las babosas en contra de sus propios lanzadores, ¿Qué o quién será?


Virus

Hay algo o alguien quien está poniendo a las babosas en contra de sus propios lanzadores, ¿Qué o quién será?

Todo comienza en una tarde después de comer, las babosas estaban actuando de forma un poco extraña, al decir esto me refiero a que estaban peleando unas contra otras, parecía que estaban molestas como si fuera una rivalidad de años, entonces los chicos trataron de detenerlas pero lo único que consiguieron fue ser atacados por sus propias babosas

Eli: ¿y ahora que les pasa?

Alfa: no se peo, si es algo que lo está provocando, debe de ser de lo que han hecho en este tiempo, porque en la mañana estaban bien, o me equivoco

Trixie: no, tienes razón en la mañana todavía estaban bien, o por lo menos estaban más normales que ahorita

Alfa: si hubiera alguna que estuviera normal en esta momento, pero donde, donde

Eli: tal vez las de tu laboratorio estén bien

Alfa: tienes razón, hay que ir a ver

Ellos bajaron pero al llegar a la parte donde estaban todas las babosas, empezaron a lanzarles toda clase de cosas, materiales, entonces ellos tuvieron que subir corriendo

Ya cuando habían llegado a la sala, les preguntaron

Kord: ¿Qué les paso?

Alfa: han enloquecido, las babosas nos han atacado

Eli: me pregunto que las habrá puesto así

En ese momento se les acercaron unas estropeadas, ellos pensaron que los iban a atacar, pero se sorprendieron tanto al ver que ellas no les hacían nada, entonces Eli se acercó un poco para comprobar que no pasaba nada, después de comprobar que todo estaba bien dijo

Eli: hey, ellas siguen normales

Alfa: enserio…

Eli: si, miren, no hacen nada

En eso la puerta sonó y era Emma y les dijo

Emma: algo les está pasando a mis babosas

Trixie: así que no solo nos está pasando a nosotros

Emma: ¿a ustedes que les está pasando?

Trixie: las babosas nos están atacando

Emma: a mí me está pasando exactamente lo mismo

Delta: ¿pero que les estará pasando?

Omega: ¿y porque solo a las poderosas, porque no a las estropeadas?

Alfa: he llegado a una conclusión, ya no quieren que las usemos para luchar

Eli: pero les encanta

Alfa: si, yo también pensé lo mismo

Después de un rato llego Yahel

Omega: déjame adivinar, te están atacando tus babosas

Yahel: si, como adivinaste

Omega: nos está pasando exactamente lo mismo

Yahel: bueno ¿y que vamos hacer?

Eli: es en lo que estábamos pensando ahorita

Alfa: ocúltense, ahí vienen

Ellos se ocultaron y vieron como las babosas salían del refugio y de dirigían a algún lugar, entonces ellos decidieron seguirlas, al llegar a la caverna futuria se detuvieron y vieron a Quentin diciendo

Quentin: al fin, mi ejército está completo, ahora podre robotizarlas para que se hagan más fuertes

Alfa al oír eso quería salir a pelear, pero Eli la tomo del brazo y le dijo

Eli: ¿Qué estabas planeando hacer?

Alfa: no dejare que le haga eso a mis babosas

Eli: si, pero ¿cómo vas a pelear?

Alfa: ahh, tienes razón

Eli: tranquila, vamos a derrotarlo, pero como dices tú necesitamos un plan

Alfa: si, está bien

Ellos regresaron al refugio y se pusieron a pensar en que podían hacer

Alfa: ¿Qué podemos hacer si las únicas babosas que nos quedan son las estropeadas?

Eli: s estropeadas también son poderosas

Alfa: si, lo sé pero no me acostumbro

Eli, tal vez exista otra manera

Kord: ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Eli: se supone que Quentin es un científico, ¿no?

Trixie: si, pero es un científico malvado

Alfa: con que un científico, creo que ya se me ocurrió una idea

Eli: ¿? (solo hizo una seña de duda)

Alfa: si, los científicos solo creemos en datos comprobados antes por varios especialistas, así que podemos engañar a su cerebro

Eli: ¿explica?

Alfa: podríamos hacer una trampita, esto es lo que vamos a hacer

Ella les conto todo el plan, entonces pusieron su plan en acción

Después de llegar a la caverna futuria, el plan consistía en que Eli y Kord distrajeran a Quentin en lo que Pronto y Yahel distraían a las babosas mientras todas las chicas ponían las trampas, después de que las chicas pusieron las trampas les hicieron unas señas para que ellos los condujeran a las trampas, después de que Quentin cayera en una de las trampas atraparon a las babosas

Eli: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Quentin: no tengo que darte explicaciones

Alfa: y ¿Qué es esta máquina?

Quentin: es lo que utilice para convertir a las babosas, que digo, no, no es nada

Alfa: con que convertir a las babosas, me pregunto qué pasaría si desconecto este cable

Quentin: ¡NO!, no toques ese cable

Alfa: muy bien

Ella desconecto ese cable y todas las babosas volvieron a su estado original

Quentin: bien, me ganaron felicidades, ¿Cómo fue que me ganaron si solo tenían babosas estropeadas?

Alfa: muy fácil, logramos engañar a tu cerebro

Quentin: no, eso es imposible, yo soy un gran científico

Eli: Entonces, porque estas en la trampa

Quentin: cállate

Eli: y el plan era sencillo solo utilizamos unas simples babosas estropeadas para que tropezaras y calleras en la trampa

Y así finalizo esta historia, espero que les haya gustado.

_**FIN.**_


End file.
